


Fuck You, Harry

by DeviationAbomination



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Netorare, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, mindblowing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviationAbomination/pseuds/DeviationAbomination
Summary: Probably unrealistic but idgaf :9
Relationships: Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Fuck You, Harry

Sansa sat in the chair, in utter shock at what she was hearing. She had accompanied her boyfriend to talk to his boss for what she  _ thought _ was moral support, but hearing Harry now… She suddenly regretted accepting his invitations. Not just for today, but in general. 

His boss, at least, seemed to also think Harry was completely off his rocker. "Let me get this straight… you want to pimp out your girlfriend to me… in order to help pay back the loan I gave you?" Mr. Clegane said, raising his good eyebrow in disbelief. Sansa had never formally met the man, but she had seen him in passing on the few visits she had had to Harry's office before. He was impressive, and commanded the respect of his subordinates and colleagues. He also had facial scars on one side of his head, but that just added to his mystique. His well defined muscles and height were another plus. He was the kind of man that her neighbor Mya would describe as a "tree to climb and conquer". She would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive.

"Not  _ pimp," _ Harry said with a nervous chuckle. "Doubt she'll go for something that extreme, but something like that? Between you and me, we haven't had sex yet-" 

"Hardyng," Mr. Clegane said, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Go stand outside on the balcony." 

Harry's face fell. Sansa only felt a bit sorry for him. It was freezing outside, plus they were on the thirtieth floor, so it would be even colder, and Harry had left his jacket at his desk. "But…" 

"You. Heard. Me," Mr. Clegane growled. Harry whimpered, but reluctantly went out to the balcony. "Now then… uh… don't actually know your name, now that I think about it." 

"Sansa Stark. Now  _ former _ girlfriend to Harrold Hardyng," she said, offering her hand. He took it firmly in his and shook it. "Though I will admit, I'm mad enough to go through with it just to get back at him for suggesting it." 

Mr. Clegane chuckled. "I'm tempted to accept. Never liked him. He has a tendency of claiming credit for other people's hard work." He sighed. "I'll play this however you want, but to tell you the truth, Harry's one mistake away from getting fired from here. The loan in question was a personal one, and not through a bank or the company."

"If you don't like him, why loan him money?" she asked, looking out the window at Harry, who was huddled in the corner, attempting to hide from the wind. 

"I figured he was good for it, and I felt bad for him." Mr. Clegane glanced over to Harry, then got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Sansa. He leaned down, holding her chin gently. Sansa's breath hitched from nervousness. 

_ He's so close! _ She took the moment to take notice of him. First thing she noticed, he smelled of leather and sandalwood. Second thing was that his facial scars couldn't detract from his strong jawline and rugged handsomeness. Third was that his lips looked soft and very kissable.

"You're not scared of me?" he asked quietly.

"Not particularly," she whispered. "You seem reasonable, and not like a creep." She had had enough experience with those types of men to know the difference. 

"Want to have some fun at Hardyng's expense? Before you inform him of the breakup?"

"Sure…" she said, breathily. His eyes were hypnotic, and she felt she could stare at them for hours if he'd let her. 

He leaned even closer, kissing her lightly. His hand caressed her cheek, then lightly continued down her neck, shoulder, and then her arm, raising goosebumps on her exposed skin. "I can hear your heartbeat from here," he said, kneeling in front of her, kissing her neck. Sansa couldn't help the desperate groan that escaped her lips. "How far will you let me go? Because I could easily take this all the way. Starting with laying you down on my desk and eating out your cunt until you screamed my name…" 

"Mr. Clegane," she moaned. 

He chuckled. "As much as I like hearing you say that, I'll also accept Sandor, or 'oh, fuck yes.' Maybe even a 'harder, harder,' in lieu of my name." 

"I'll say whatever you want me to say," she said, "as long as you keep making me feel this good…" A thump from the window brought her back to reality. She turned her head to see Harry looking horrified. "Oh, right. Him… I got this part," she said, standing up. Her legs were a little shaky from Mr. Clegane's attention to her, and she felt a definite wetness between her legs, but she managed to walk over to the balcony and let Harry back in.

"Y-you were s-s-s-seriously gonna f-f-fuck him?" Harry asked, his teeth chattering. "Right here??" 

"That's the idea, isn't it?" Sansa asked. Mr. Clegane had gone back to his chair behind the desk and was leaning back, watching them. Watching her. She didn't mind the feeling, especially since Harry seemed even more upset when she didn't deny his accusation.

"But we haven't… you won't even give me a blowjob since that first time!" 

Considering Harry had made her feel like shit after it, she hadn't felt so inclined to offer again. He hadn't offered anything in return to her as well. "You were the one who offered me up as payment to Mr. Clegane," she pointed out. "I'm just making sure he gets his money's worth." 

Harry's jaw dropped as she walked over to Mr. Clegane and sat on his lap. His arm went around her waist possessively. 

"Don't you have work to get to, Hardyng?" Mr. Clegane said. "Don't worry. I promise she'll walk out of here fully satisfied. Assuming her legs don't give out from the pleasure."

"But… I didn't… I mean…" 

"Go on, Harry," Sansa said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm in good hands." She brought Mr. Clegane's other hand up to touch her breast. He cupped it, his thumb stroking her hardening nipple through the fabric and sending little jolts of pleasure from it. "Very good hands, it seems." 

Harry stared at her, not really sure if she was being serious or not, but then turned around and walked towards the door. 

"Oh, and Harry?" she called out.

"Yeah?" He turned around, looking hopeful.

"We are no longer dating as of ten minutes ago when you tried to use me to pay back your boss. Buh- _ bye." _

Harry's face fell and he left the room. Once the door was shut firmly behind him, Mr. Clegane let go of her breast but kept his hand on her waist. "That was oddly satisfying." 

Sansa grinned. "It was, wasn't it?"

Mr. Clegane laughed. "You can hang out here for a bit, if you want. I can cancel some meetings, make it seem more real for Hardyng's sake. You hungry? I haven't eaten lunch yet." 

"Oh… well… I mean… I don't mind… I wouldn't be  _ opposed _ to making it real," she said, shifting her position so she was straddling his lap. "If you're not opposed to it, I mean…" 

He looked surprised, then grinned. "I meant every word I said." He pushed a button on his desk intercom. "Mrs. Hill, please reschedule my afternoon meetings. Thank you." He let go of the button. "How's that?"

"Good. Very good. Oh. And don't forgive his debt to you. I'm not doing this to help him with that." 

"Just helping yourself?" He slid his hands under her skirt and pushed it up to her hips. "Oh… garter belts. Nice." He slipped his hand between her thighs, stroking her through her now wet panties. "Very nice." 

Sansa tried to keep her breathing steady as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt, massaging the hairy chest beneath. She giggled as he flexed his pectorals at her. "I'm also helping you," she said, "You seem tense. That's not good for you, you know." 

"I'm feeling more relaxed already." He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks. Sansa got up so that he could push them down to expose his half erect dick. Her pussy clenched in anticipation. He was large, and she had a feeling that just having him inside her would be enough for him to keep his promise of satisfying her. 

"And, I would like to say, I don't normally do this. Honestly, it's very out of character for me."

"I don't normally do this sort of thing either, so I guess it's a special event for both of us." 

Sansa smiled. She liked that idea. "Special event? I guess that means I shouldn't hold back."

"Please don't. Not on my account. And especially since Hardyng's desk is within earshot of this office," he said. 

"You mean… Harry will likely hear all of this?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, then…" 

Kneeling between his thighs, she took hold of him, stroking his shaft and licking the precum that was leaking out. "Fuck, that feels nice. When he said you only did it the one time, I was concerned." 

Sansa looked up at Mr. Clegane through her lashes. "He didn't appreciate my efforts, so I withdrew them." She opened her mouth, taking him in as much as she could and was only able to get halfway. Her hand could handle the rest of him. He definitely seemed to like the combination, groaning appreciatively as she slowly sucked him off.

"Fuck! He didn't appreciate this?? He's insane," he growled. "I'd really like to return the favor if you continue to do this." 

She let go of him with a slight  _ pop _ and grinned. "I don't think it's possible for a sixty-nine here." 

"Fuck that. I'll make it work." Mr. Clegane lifted her up easily, and spun her around so that she was upside down, her head at his crotch. She felt his breath through her cotton panties and shivered in delight. The position felt only a little awkward, but he had a strong hold on her, so she didn't fear falling on her head. She took him in hand and mouth once again. Keeping a secure hold on her with one arm, he pushed her panties to the side, and licked her clit, then gently suckled on it. Sansa moaned as he inserted his tongue into her, curling and twisting it to stir up her insides. "You taste heavenly," he murmured. She shuddered as a small orgasm overtook her. The thought of what he could do if his dick was inside her made her insides tingle. She needed him.  _ Now. _

"Mr. Clegane…" she whined. "Please…" 

"Enough foreplay for you then?" She nodded vigorously. "Hold on." 

He spun her around so that she was right side up. She slid her hands into his opened shirt as she kissed him deeply, raising her hips so he could hold his dick as she lowered herself onto him. "Oh, gods…" she gasped, "you feel even bigger inside me!" 

"You feel even better than I imagined," he said in a low, husky voice. He thrust up shallowly into her, allowing her to get used to his girth. Her eyelids fluttered as her eyes rolled back into her head a bit. "Fucking hell… you're so beautiful when you're being fucked." 

"I am?" she managed to ask, rolling her hips in time to his thrusts. She moaned as he tweaked one of her nipples. 

"Incredibly," he growled. "Been wanting to see this face on you since you first walked into this office. Every time you came to visit that asshole, I'd have to shut myself in my office and fuck my hand, imagining this very scene." 

"Y-you did?" she gasped. "And… and how… how is it…" 

"It's everything I imagined and more." The look he gave her… it wasn't one of lust. It was a look of… desire, yes, but something else, something softer. She felt… cherished? 

"Oh, gods… I think I'm gonna…" 

"You gonna cum? Fuck… I wanna feel you cum. I wanna feel you squeeze my dick, milk it for everything." 

She clenched around him. "Mr. Clegane!" 

"Say my name, Sansa," he said, thrusting into her harder. Her hips were grinding down on him. She had never felt like this before, never felt so drawn to a man sexually. "Say it! Scream it so everyone in the office knows!" 

"Oh, GODS, yes! Harder, Mr. Clegane!" she screamed, her insides fluttering violently as her orgasm started. "Yes! Fuck me, Mr. Clegane! Fuck me hard! Oh,  _ gods, how are you so good at this?!?!" _

Her eyes really did roll back into her skull as she climaxed harder than she ever had before. Mr. Clegane… Sandor… he was grunting hard as he continued to thrust. "Fuck, this isn't the best angle for me. Onto the desk you go." He shoved papers and office supplies aside, and lifted her onto the desk, on her stomach, reentering her from behind. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes! This is so much fucking better," he hissed, slamming into her. 

Sansa gasped. He was right! She could feel him going deeper than before, rubbing against her G-spot. She felt another orgasm building, faster than before. "Yes, Mr. Clegane!" she screamed, "Sh-shoot your load into me!" 

_ "Fuck!" _ he gasped, and she felt a warmth blossom inside her, dribbling out and down the inside of her thighs.

_ His cum… _ she thought.  _ It's inside me… what if he impregnates me? _ The thought of having his children, coupled with the tender caresses to her naked skin and the soft words he was whispering to her as he slowly thrust into her had Sansa shivering and shuddering as another orgasm overtook her. 

**Later that day:**

Sandor held her in his arms as he worked. She had told him that she could move to the couch he had near the window, but he replied that the only way she was going over to the couch was when she was ready to be fucked on it. Tempting as it was to say she was ready right then, her hunger had won out, and they were currently waiting for Mrs. Hill to bring them lunch. Sandor had ordered a bunch of food for himself that was supposed to be good for stamina. Sansa had blushed at the connotations of that, especially when Mrs. Hill had given her a knowing smile. 

"If you don't have anywhere to be, I'd like to invite you over to my place after this," he said as they ate. "I'm nowhere near done fucking you if you're still interested." 

Sansa squeezed her thighs together. "Oh, I suppose I could be convinced. Though I do have a plane to catch tomorrow. I'm actually on vacation time right now, and I was supposed to go with Harry to Essos." 

Sandor frowned. "He wasn't cleared for time off." 

Sansa sighed. "Figures. Bet you five dragons that he was just going to call in sick. Well, I guess that's a moot point now, since he's not going. The tickets are in my name and I'm not letting him be my second." She stabbed at the piece of chicken on her plate, then looked over at the man across from her. "I don't suppose… would you be interested in going with me instead?"

"To Essos?"

"It's all paid for already. And considering everything today… and what will likely happen tonight…" He grinned at that. "I don't know, it's just a thought. I'd like to see you after I get back, if you can't." 

He chewed thoughtfully on his lemon fish. "I am the boss here… and I do have paid vacation days that I've been ignoring…" 

Sansa bit her lower lip, trying not to smile too much.

"You twisted my arm. Never been to Essos outside of business trips." 

"I'm going to have to reorganize the itinerary," she said, nonchalantly. 

"Oh?"

"Well, I need to find places that will be more  _ accommodating _ to the activities we'll likely do." 

Sandor's slow grin told her he knew exactly what she meant. 


End file.
